Re:Monster - Gob-Zerk's Story
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: OC Gob-Zerk takes the world by storm!


Re:Monster - A Slightly Different Path

Chapter 1: Gob-Zerk

(Day 6, Forest near Goblin Cave)

Gob-Rou noticed early into the hunt that the trio was being followed. Gob-Kichi and Gob-Mi stopped behind Gob-Rou as he held his hand up. He then flashed them a simple message, (something/following/us). The two nodded as they started moving again, keeping an eye out for their stalker.

It was about a half-hour later the trio heard rustling behind them. They turned to face the noise and prepaired for something to leap out at them. What they didn't expect was a goblinoid roar as a horn rabbit lept out at them, followed by a wild-looking goblin boy with a few scars over his body and face. Closer inspection showed he was holding short lengths of wood in his hands, with pieces of steel grass sticking between his fingers, almost like claws. The boy managed to land on the rabbit 'claws' first, before adjusting his weight onto the creature and punching it repeatedly, killing it in moments.

As the trio watched the boy tear into his prey, Gob-Rou remembered a scene from the night before. The wild boy, limping and drenched with blood, entering the cave late at night, and a concerned Gob-Jii taking the boy to be washed off. Gob-Rou remembered the name Gob-Jii use when talking to the boy.

"Your name is Gob-Zerk, right?" he asked. Gob-Zerk turned to look at Gob-Rou, nodding with a possitive grunt as he gulped down the last of his kill. Gob-Rou grinned. "Would you like to accompany us? Safety in numbers, and all that." Gob-Zerk responded with a sound about half-way between a chirp and a bark, before taking the lead down on all fours, sniffing at the ground like an animal. 'Perhaps he landed on his head?' flashed through Gob-Rou's mind before he banished the thought. The intellegance of his underlings didn't matter, as long as they did their job. Gob-Rou looked at his other companions, shrugged, and the trio followed their new addition.

(Day 8)

After the rain from the day before, the forest was a bit soggier, but also brighter and greener. The new quartet tested the new strategy they had planned the day before. Gob-Rou learned that Gob-Zerk was actually much smarter than the average goblin, he just wasn't much of a talker.

Along with simple armor for himself and Gob-Kichi, and a staff-sling for Gob-Mi, Gob-Rou also made Gob-Zerk a new set of claws from wood, rabbit skin, and the black ore from the riverbed. Gob-Zerk proved to be an excelant tracker, and the quartet easly managed to kill and eat many lesser beasts. Gob-Zerk also managed to make a point that plants were just as much a part of a healthy diet as meat, and he and Gob-Mi were able to gather many fruits from the tree-tops.

(Day 10, evening, Goblin Cave)

In the middle of the day's hunting, Gob-Rou asked his companions about the group's levels. He could understand his own level of 86, being smarter, eating lots of meat, and having the [Absorbtion] ability. He could also understand Gob-Kichi and Gob-Mi's 78 and 55, as Gob-Kichi was dimmer yet stronger and lacked any abilities so far, and Gob-Mi had less , Gob-Zerk's level 95 shocked Gob-Rou. After the others went to sleep, Gob-Rou asked Gob-Zerk about the high level. Gob-Zerk's story more than surprised him.

If Gob-Rou was getting his facts right, Gob-Zerk was the reincarnation of a warrior-mage, whom had been afflicted with a canine curse of some sort, and that THAT man had himself been the reincarnation of some sort of demi-god. Gob-Zerk, unlike Gob-Rou, only had bits and pieces of his old life, dream-like flashes at best.

From this, Gob-Zerk had been born with a set of abilities of his own: [Master Regeneration]*, which allowed him to heal from deadly wounds within a matter of hours at longest, and pull his bones and innerds back into place if damaged or messed up; and [Light Demi-God's Transmigration], which gave him the ability to produce light and heal others. Both powerful abilities, which Gob-Zerk willingly gave his leader access to, albiet at a weaker value, because limits.

(Day 14, Goblin Cave)

A couple of days after Gob-Rou gained the [Regeneration]* and [Produce Light] abilities from Gob-Zerk, he had been attacked by other goblins who were starving. A foolish act which basicly gave Gob-Rou a small gang of followers to do his bidding.

It was two days after that, day fourteen, to which the boys of the quartet awoke to find themselves hobgoblins.

Gob-Rou had already informed Gob-Zerk of his own past as a human, and stated to Gob-Zerk in private that his new hobgoblin form closely resembled his old human form. Gob-Kichi just looked like an average hobgoblin, but was a bit bigger and buffer looking than a normal hobgoblin of their age, acording to Gob-Jii anyway. Gob-Zerk, however, was the strangest hobgoblin Gob-Jii had ever seen, even with Gob-Rou's black skin.

Gob-Zerk was about the same size and build as Gob-Rou, however, unlike Gob-Rou's black skin, or Gob-Kichi's green, Gob-Zerk's skin was a tanned lightish brown, making him look almost exactly like a human, minus the pointed goblin ears. His muscles were slightly more pronounced than Gob-Rou's, and his eyes looked akin to a wolf's. His scars, however, were gone. Gob-Jii explained that, similar to Gob-Rou's conection to the god of Endings and Origins, Gob-Zerk seemed to have a connection to the god of Hunting, a fact that Gob-Zerk confirmed to Gob-Rou later in private.

(Day 16, Goblin Cave)

The Quartet looked out upon the goblins before them. At this point, almost the entire tribe had sworn feilty to Gob-Rou. At the forefront were three pretty goblin girls, whom, according to Gob-Zerk, 'smelled' promising, which was good enough for Gob-Rou.

Gob-Zerk grined. With his new abilities [Divine Blessing] and [Greater Scent] from the god of Hunting, he could SMELL his leader's intentions. This did not spare him from a beat-down, but he still found it ammusing.

Later that evening, Gob-Zerk detected the activities his leader did involving their mothers. He did nothing, however, as he believed they deserved far better. His brother did what he did out of mercy. Gob-Zerk HATED the idea of slavery of any variety, and had been contemplating the option of simply mauling the human women to death, make it look like an animal did it.

He was glad his brother had taken the initiative. It saddened Gob-Zerk that his unborn brother would pass away, but at least his mother and any future children she would of had would be spared the goblin's life.

No one deserved to be enslaved.

If he ever met his father, Gob-Zerk was going to kill him.

Violently.

Painfully.

With a smile on his face.

As Gob-Rou left the 'treasure room', he noticed that Gob-Zerk was wide awake, and had a mad glint in his eye. He kept walking, ignoring it for now.

"Brother?" Gob-Rou turned back to face the other hobgoblin. "Yeah, Gob-Zerk?"

"Don't take slaves. Ever."

Gob-Rou contemplated upon this. "Any particular reason, Gob-Zerk?"

The feral hobgoblin shrugged. "I just don't want what happened to Mom happen again." Gob-Rou nodded at this. "Yeah, I won't let it happen. No more slaves. Prisoners will be adopted, released, or killed." Gob-Zerk nodded back.

"Also, if we ever meet Dad, I'm going to kill him."

Gob-Rou shrugged, nodded, and continued on. 'Chances are, "Dad" or "Uncle" or whoever will try to take control away from me. Best deal with those kinds of threats immidiatly.' He continued on, finding his 'bed' and resting for a few hours.

*: I actually have no idea how regeneration really works in Re:Monster, so for this story I'm just going to use this simple chart:

Lesser - Common - Greater - Grand - Perfect

This will be a system I will use for the entire story, so get used to it.

Anywho, that's chapter one done. Hopefully I didn't make any spelling mistakes, as I am no longer using a program that has auto correct.

I appologise greatly that it has been so long since I'd last posted or updated, however, while the pace is slow, I am working on it. I am afraid I cannot give any promises, but I will hopefully get the next post/update done soon. Soon soon, not a few years soon, I swear.

Cheers, Mates! C'yall, next time!


End file.
